Love is Timeless
by Superhero geek
Summary: Set after the book. This is about R and Julie working with their relationship while R learns to be human again. It's better than it sounds... I just suck at summarys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I would love to hear your thoughts as to how the story is. Rating is between a T and M. Thx, TTYL!
1. comforting song

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just wanted to say if how haven't read the book DO NOT READ THIS, IT HAS SPOILERS!

Just so we're clear on names, these names were chosen for a reason!

**For R: **Raymond, meaning: "worthy protector"

**For M:** Myles, meaning: "soldier"

I hope you agree with the names matching the characters' personality and that you enjoy the story.

**Please read and review!**

Disclaimer: Warm Bodies belongs to Isaac Marion.

* * *

R's POV

"_R! HELP ME!" _

"_JULIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

_[Julie screams]_

I suddenly feel someone shaking me and yelling my name. I open my eyes and sit up startled. I realize that I'm covered in sweat and the person who was shaking me was the woman I love, Julie. I then turn to Julie with tears in my eyes and pull her into a hug. when she wraps her arms around me, i know every thing is alright and I tighten my arms around her. I'm still coming to grips with being alive but as Julie and I hold each other, I silently begin to cry. I let out all the pain I've been holding in for god only knows how long. I know Julie understands because she tightens her arms and brings one hand up to my hair and to stroke my hair in an attempt to soothe me. While she continued to stroke my hair, Julie started to sing.

_How do I get through_  
_One night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you_  
_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul_  
_If you ever leave, baby, you would_  
_Take away everything good in my life_

_Without you_  
_There'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_If you ever leave, baby, you would_  
_Take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I_  
_Oh, how do I live?_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby, you would take away everything_  
_Need you with me, baby, 'cause you know_  
_That you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive?_  
_How do I, how do I_  
_Oh, how do I live?_

_How do I live without you, baby?_  
_Baby, how do I live?_

While she was singing, I somehow managed to stop the tears from flowing. I suddenly came to notice that I never knew that Julie could sing so well. After she stopped singing, I pull away from her shoulder and place my lips on hers. I relish the sweet taste of her lips. I deepen the kiss by running my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opens her lips and allows me access to explore the contours of her mouth. Without breaking the connection, I lower us down so our heads are on the pillows. I then gently roll on top of her and prop myself up on my elbows so my full body weight won't crush her. After a few more seconds the need for air becomes too great and we part. I then start to sing a song that I couldn't forget and that fit the way we were…

_"I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_  
_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride._  
_A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming"_

Julie catches on and starts singing the next part.

_"A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world._  
_Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling through an endless diamond sky."_

As she finishes I start singing my part in the song.

_"A whole new world. Don't you dare close your eyes. A hundred thousand things to see. (Hold your breath, it gets better)."_

Suddenly, like the song goes we start to sing together.

_"I'm like a shooting star I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be._  
_A whole new world, Every turn a surprise, With new horizons to pursue, every moment red-letter_  
_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you_  
_A whole new world. That's where we'll be a thrilling chase, A wondrous place .For you and me."_

We finish looking into each other's eyes. I then say without thinking "Julie, I love you." I wonder if I said it too soon as I see Julie's eyes go wide and tear up. "Do you mean that?" she whispers softly. "Yes, I do. Julie, you are the love of my life." I say sincerely with a small smile. "Oh R, I love you too." She replies happily. "My name is Raymond" I softly correct her then just as I lean down to kiss her again I hear the door open. I pull away with a groan and look towards the door to see Nora open the door as she said "Are you two really watching Aladdin in here?" she looks up at us both scowling at her. "What?... was that you guys singing that?" she looks at the position we were in and realized that she interrupted something. Nora blushes and says shyly "um I interrupted something, didn't I?" I sigh and roll off Julie. Julie and I then sit up but then I pick up Julie and place her in my lap. Once settled in my lap, Julie pats the bed in a gesture for Nora to sit down. Nora walks over to the bed and sits down across from Julie and I. "To answer your first question, yes that was us singing the song. And for the second question yes, we were about to kiss." I say agitatedly. "Sorry for interrupting, guys. And wow, you two sing amazingly." Nora says stunned. "that reminds me. I have to go back to the airport to pick up a couple things. And I want your help to keep them safe." I say to Julie. "What are they" Julie asks curiously. "My kids." I say softly. I watch with a smile as Julie's jaw drops. Then out of the blue she turns to me and throws herself at me. She says softly after kissing my senseless "of course I will. I've always wanted kids!" she practically yells. "Great, then I have one more request." I announce happily. "What is it, Raymond?" she asks expectantly. "Marry me, Julie." I say nervously as I produce the ring I bought for her yesterday.

* * *

**Author's Note: **the first song is How do I live by Trisha Yearwood. The second song is A Whole New World from the movie Aladdin. I do not own these.


	2. Answer and Pick Up

Previously: "Marry me, Julie." I say nervously as I produce the ring I bought for her yesterday.

* * *

R's POV

"Raymond, Oh my god, of course I will." She yells with happy tears in her eyes. I feel like my whole body will explode from happiness as I slide the ring on her finger. I pull her down for a quick kiss. "So how about we go to the airport now?" I ask quietly. "Yeah! Let's go!" my new fiancé yells as she practically jumps off the bed. I turn to Nora with an ear to ear grin and ask "Nora, do you want to come see you niece and nephew?" Nora nods rapidly with a wide grin and gets up off the bed to go get her shoes on. We then go to the car and start to drive to the airport.

Twenty minutes later we are at the airport entrance. We cruise onto the runway and up to my old house. I walk in first and called out to my kids. "Daddy!" they come running out of one of the seats. I kneel down to their eye level and say in fatherly tone to my little girl "ok first of all, your name is Linda. Ok?" "Yes Daddy." She says. I then turn to my little boy and say "and your name is Steve, ok?" "Ok, Daddy." He says softly. "Ok. Steve, Linda, you are going to have a new mommy, her name is Julie but you can call her Mommy. You will also have an aunt, her name is Aunt Nora, Ok? This means you must not bite them because they are alive, just like you will be in a few weeks. Do you understand?" I ask after explaining everything. "Yes Daddy." Steve and Linda say together. "OK. Let's go meet your mommy and aunt." I say happily as I take their tiny hands in mine and lead them to the door and down the steps.

As my kids and I get to the bottom of the stairs I let go of their hands and gently give them an encouraging push toward the two women. "Come here, honeys." Julie says gently with arms open wide. "Mommy!" the kids yell as they run to hug their new mom. I walk up to my family and join in on the hug. After we detangle ourselves I introduce Steve and Linda. After everyone is settled we get into the car and drive back to the stadium.

When we get back, we are greeted by Rosso. "Who do those kids belong to?" he asks me. "Rosso, this is Steve and Linda. And they're mine but they'll be Julie's too in about a year." I say proudly. "Why would they become Julie's too?" Rosso asks suspiciously while looking at Julie. With a huge grin on her face, Julie held out her left hand so Rosso could see the expensive looking diamond ring on her finger. I let out a soft chuckle when I saw Rosso's expression. His eyes bugged out of his head, his jaw had dropped, and his face was pale. "y-you're g-getting married?" He stammered. "As of this morning, yes, we are." Julie said while looking at me with a loving smile that I returned equally. I looked back over at Rosso, who had recovered from his shocked state and smiled as he said "well congratulations and make sure to watch those kids." "Will do and thank you. Good bye." I reply, and then I put the car into drive and drove off to our house. We all get out of the car and go into the house.

Once inside I ask Nora to watch the kids and to not let them go outside. "Julie and I are going to go take a shower." I explain. Nora just nods and goes and takes Steve and Linda to their room that we prepared for them. I then take Julie by the hand and lead her up stair.


	3. blissfull tiredness

**Authors note: **Hey everyone! I hope you liked the story so far and I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I really am trying my best to update quickly. **This chapter is rated T-M because of oral sex****. **Well, I'll let you read the chapter, just remember to read and review please. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Raymond's POV

The moment the bathroom door is closed and locked, I let my hunger and desire take over my body and I hastily strip my sweetheart fiancé of her clothes. I then start to kiss down Julie's neck and shoulder. I pull back as I feel myself start to get carried away and turn around to turn the shower on but as I put my hand on the dial, I suddenly remember that I still don't know how to turn the water on. I let out a small chuckle at this realization. "What's so funny?" Julie asks from behind me so I turn around and nod my head toward the shower "Uh, I still don't know how to turn the shower on" I state with an embarrassing blush on my cheeks. "Here, I'll show you." Julie tenderly says. She then walks up to me, takes my hand and puts it on the dial. "First, you turn the dial to what temperature you want it. So go ahead and turn it to the red side. Red means hot and blue means cold, okay?" I nod as I do as she says. "Next, pull the dial out to start the water. Finally all you have to do is wait and if the water is to hot or cold, you can turn the dial to adjust it to the temperature you like." Julie concludes while I finish. I then test the water to make sure it's okay. After a little adjustment, I become satisfied and pick up Julie and place her in the shower. Once she is inside, I quickly undress and step in with her. I grab the soap and I squirt it on the sponge. I then carefully start to wash Julie's body. Once I am done with her arms and legs, I go up her body, paying extra attention to her sexy backside and breast. As I massage her breasts, she starts to moan. I pull away quickly and look down at her. She opens her eyes and says breathlessly "why'd you stop?" "I didn't know if I was hurting you." I reply softly but smile as she whimpers "god no, that felt really good, please don't stop." So I start where I left off but after a few moments I stop and let Julie rinse off. "Your turn." She says with mischievous smile after coming out of the water spray. I feel her start to rub soap over my body, so I let my eyes close and my head fall back against the tile wall. My mind starts to wonder so much on how our life will be in the years to come, that I don't feel Julie's hands getting lower and lower. That is until Julie had her hands on my balls. My eyes shoot open and I'm surprised at what happens, a moan is ripped from my mouth. My knees buckle and give as she brings me into her mouth. "Mmmuuuhhh! Julie, I can't…hold on…much longer…I'm going to… cum!" I stutter uncontrollably. Seconds later, I moan loudly, releasing everything I am into Julie's awaiting mouth. As I come back down to earth, I slump against the wall and give Julie a tired smile. At this she laughs, probably at how disheveled I'm sure I look. As I watch her laugh, I begin to wonder how long it is since Julie fully laughed. After a while my eyes start to droop and I yawn and of course Julie notices this and says softly while shaking my shoulders "come on you, let's get you to bed." So I muster up every ounce of strength I have left and I stand up. I then step out of the shower and get dried and dressed. As Julie and I come out of the bathroom, Steve and Linda come running up to me yelling "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Uncle M is here!" I smile tiredly "Okay, is he at the front door?" I ask my kids with a yawn. They nod happily, so I look back at Julie with a smile and I start to let Steve and Linda drag me down the stairs to the front door were M was knocking. I reach for the door and open it with a small sleepy smile. "Hey lover boy, you two have been at it, huh?" M smirks playfully. Involuntarily, I begin to blush. "We just took a shower to celebrate." I mutter. "I can see that…wait, celebrate? What for?" M asks curiously. "M…" I start but am interrupted by my best friend. "My name is Myles" he says. "Okay, Myles, Julie and I have to tell you something….we're getting married" I say proudly but the moment is quickly ruined by me yawning. I look into Myles' face and laugh, his eyes are bugging out, his jaw dropped and his face is pale. After a few minutes Myles overcomes his shock and grins. "That's my boy!" he exclaims with enthusiasm, patting me on the back. "Myles will you do me the honor of being my best man?" I ask hopefully. "Of course I will, did you think otherwise?" Myles playfully asked. "That's awesome Raymond. So Myles, do you want to stay for dinner? We kind of skipped lunch." Julie asks as she comes up from behind me. "Sure, why not?" my best friend replies. After dinner Myles, Julie and I sat in the living room and talked for hours after the kids were asleep. At around eleven o'clock at night, after saying congrats, Myles had to go back to his house so we could sleep. In our room, Julie and I get ready for bed, I strip down to my boxers and Julie puts on a green silk nightgown. We crawled into bed and before I could get a word out I fall asleep. "Goodnight honey." I hear Julie whisper before I fall unconscious.

* * *

**Authors note:** please remember to read and review! I want to know what you think.


End file.
